


i wanna be yours

by rulethecourt (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied sexy times, Lowercase, M/M, Song Lyrics, fluff x1000, he is so in love, sappy kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rulethecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>secrets i have held in my heart are harder to hide than i thought</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be yours

_i wanna be your vacuum cleaner_  
_breathing in your dust_

kuroo stroked bokuto’s hair as they lay there. just minutes earlier the room had been clouded in a dark, red heat. love, passion and lust had consumed them, taken them away to a world where only they existed. 

now, they were back in the real world, where they had worries and troubles, but everything still seemed so perfect and heavenly, as if the red mist had lost its pigment and disintegrated into a happy, pale pink. pink like the colour of bokuto’s cheeks every time kuroo told him that he loved him, he was beautiful, he meant everything to him. he’d heard the words a thousand times before. kuroo would never stop telling him, not until the day he dies.

_i wanna be your ford cortina_  
_i won't ever rust_  
_if you like your coffee hot_  
_let me be your coffee pot_

all he wanted to do was make bokuto happy, the way bokuto does for him unknowingly every day. he will never understand the true extent of his meaning to kuroo. it felt like nothing in kuroo’s life could ever be that bad, his bokuto, _his bokuto_ , would always be there. his bright smile would be radiating through kuroo’s being, his soul, more luminous than the sun. 

_you call the shots babe_  
_i just wanna be yours_

when he’d see his smile, he’d be so afraid of looking for too long in fear that his retina’s would burn from looking at something so scintillating. 

_secrets i have held in my heart_  
_are harder to hide than i thought_  
_maybe i just wanna be yours_

“do you know how much i love you?”

_i wanna be yours, i wanna be yours_  
_wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours_

“it’s so much, kou. so, so much. i have never loved someone the way that i love you,” he whispered to bokuto’s sleeping form, his dual-coloured hair shifting against his chest and tickling his skin.

_let me be your 'leccy meter and i'll never run out_  
_and let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without_

kuroo wasn’t scared, per se, of saying these things aloud, but he had a fear of his words getting stuck and jumbled in his throat and cart-wheeling out of his throat in the wrong order, making him look like an idiot. 

_i wanna be your setting lotion (i wanna be)_  
_hold your hair in deep devotion (how deep?)_

kuroo loved everything and every part of bokuto. his ridiculous — yet endearing — monochrome spiked hair that was now hanging down over his forehead, almost reaching the tip of his nose. he loved the way he’d pout and turn away from kuroo when reminded that kuroo could achieve his bedhead, stuck up hair so easily, while he spent so much money on extra hold hair products. he remembers the time he tried to sleep that way too, but woke up an hour later complaining about how warm it was.

_at least as deep as the pacific ocean_  
_i wanna be yours_

he loved the way he was so effortlessly good at his sport, the way he could so easily run and jump up to hit a perfect spike, seemingly breezing straight through the highest wall possible. he loved all of his flaws, he wanted to look after him for as long as he lived, as long as bokuto got dejected and upset so easily. he wanted to be the first person that bokuto thought of when he was in that kind of situation. 

_secrets i have held in my heart_  
_are harder to hide than i thought_  
_maybe i just wanna be yours_

kuroo admired his pure face, pressed up against him, his grey eyelashes grazing his cheekbones. he admired his clear complexion, the way all the little concentrated lines would be smoothened out when he was in his seemingly peaceful slumber. 

_i wanna be yours, i wanna be yours_  
_wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours_  
_wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours…_

sometimes kuroo felt like he couldn’t breathe, as if his lungs were collapsing. he doesn’t understand how he came to love bokuto so much. it was probably a process, spanning all the way through his first year, when they met at the first training camp and found nothing better than extra practice with each other, all through out his second and third years too, up until now, his first year of college where he’d be studying chemistry and watching the remarkable love of his life improve and improve his volleyball skills and begin to take on the rest of the country and eventually the rest of the world. he wanted to be with him throughout it all, hold his hand through every up and down.

_i wanna be your vacuum cleaner_  
_breathing in your dust_  
_i wanna be your ford cortina_  
_i won't ever rust_

kuroo couldn’t sleep, his chest felt raw and swelled with unadulterated affection, his love bubbling to the surface of his skin and staining his skin red, from the tips of his ears right down his upper body. he hated, but loved, the way bokuto would make him into a huge sap.

_i just wanna be yours_

he felt so free of all of his worries, just because of bokuto’s presence next to him. he was cynical when he was fifteen, a pessimistic non-believer in love. he scoffs mentally at the thought, at the person he used to be. if this wasn’t love he doesn’t know what love is at all. 

_i just wanna be yours_

he thought all of this, lying in his twin sized bed in a post sex haze, bokuto’s head lying beneath his chin, the blankets covering their modesty. the wind blew through the room, clearing kuroo’s head, only for it to be refilled instantly with thoughts of bokuto.

_i just wanna be yours_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 read


End file.
